Why Do You Love Me?
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: A Jily fanfic about James and Lily sitting together in their seventh year and Lily decides to ask James why he loves her. Supposed to be a oneshot but open for suggestions to continue. Rated M for sexual content


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I don't own any of these perfect characters or setting: it all belongs to J.K. Rowling, my idol. **

It was late on one December evening when Lily was curled up on James's chest in front of the fire in the Head's common room. They had been laughing and talking for hours and James was just about to fall asleep.

"James?" Lily asked, breaking the silence that had been for a few minutes now. "Why do you love me?"

"Why do I love you?" James chuckled, kissing her forehead. "Why don't I love you?"

"Really, James!" Lily sat up and looked at him. His old Quidditch jersey hung loosely on her body and he couldn't help but look her over and grin. "What do you love about me? Why do _you_ love _me_?"

James hated the way she made the words 'you' and 'me' sound, like she wasn't good enough for him. "I think I should be the one asking you that, Lily." James said seriously. "You're perfect."

"Am not…" Lily muttered, crossing her arms over her chest where they would remain firmly until she got her answer.

"Alright, I'll tell you everything I love about you starting from the top of your head to the tip of your toes. But You'll be here for a while." James warned.

Lily just waved it off, not believing that there were a lot of things that James could name about her.

"Let's start out with your wonderful hair, shall we?" James began, running his fingers through it. "I love your fiery hair and how the curls never match each other and how it seems to curl itself differently every day. I love how it bounces up and down on your shoulders when you walk, and how it sways in time with your hips when I know you're doing it just to drive me mad. I love how it shines in the sunlight _and_ in the moonlight perfectly, like it's on fire but it's a fire I want to reach out and touch. I love how it seems so perfect all the time, even when you just wake up."

"You can't possibly love all of that about my hair!" Lily argued.

"But I do, love." He kissed her head softly before continuing. "I love your forehead; it's the most perfect forehead I've ever seen in my life!"

"My _forehead_?" Lily laughed.

"Yes, your forehead." James grinned, kissing her in the middle of it. "And I love how your eyebrows are perfectly symmetrical. And your eyes," James looked deep into her eyes and paused for a moment before continuing. "I love the colour of your eyes, a deep emerald. They're honestly the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I love how they glisten in the sunlight and by the fire, like right now. Perfect. I love how I feel like I can look deep into them and just know the meaning of life all because Lily Evans has the most perfect eyes. I love how I can see your whole mood by glancing into your eyes; they tell me a story. I love how they light up when you laugh or smile and I feel so lucky because I have the most beautiful girl in the world. And I love how they light up when you see _me_, like there's nowhere else you'd rather be than with me—that's my favorite part—and I love you use them to look at me with interest in everything I say; like I'm important and everything I say is the most interesting thing you've ever heard. And I love how you can flutter your eyelashes at me and I'll automatically get you anything you want."

"Anything I want?" Lily breathed.

James nodded. "Anything you want, Lily. Hell, I'll buy the whole world and give it to you if that's what you want! And I love your nose. It's not too big and it's not too small, it's the perfect size nose and the perfect shape too! I love how you crinkle it up when you're angry or confused about something and you get these three little wrinkles in the middle; it's the cutest thing I've ever seen." James kissed her nose gently. "And your lips, oh Merlin, your lips," He breathed. "I love the way you stick them out when you want to kiss me and the way our lips fit perfectly together when you do. I'd kiss them all day, every day if you'd allow me. I love the way you purse them together when you're angry, or when you stick out your bottom lip to pout when things don't go your way." He chuckled.

"I don't do that!" Lily argued, pursing her lips together.

"Yes you do, love." James laughed, leaning in and kissing her softly. "But I love it when you do. And I love your skin. It's always so smooth and silky, and it's the perfect colour, like…cream! That's it! Creamy, silky, smooth skin; it's beautiful—sexy, really. And how your cheeks turn pink when you get embarrassed, simply adorable—and I love how your arm can brush mine slightly and it drives me absolutely mad! And I love your breasts, Merlin, do I love your breasts…" He breathed, glancing at her chest. "I love how they're just the perfect size and I can fit them in my hands to play with them."

"James!" Lily laughed, blushing slightly.

"It's true!" James defended. "And I love your nipples; they're the perfect shade of pink. And they're like those little—oh what was that muggle thing you told me about? Pencils? Those things on top of them…Erasers!—they're like little, pink erasers and I love to drive you mad when I pinch them." He winked. "And I love your hands, they fit perfectly in mine. Because we were made for each other, I've always known it. And I love your bum. It's so perfect and round. I love the way it bounces when you sway your hips back and forth. And I love the way it fits perfectly in my hands. And I love how you beg me to spank you when we're shagging and it jiggles perfectly." He grinned. "And I love your…y'know." His cheeks turned slightly pink.

"My what, James?" Lily smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You _know_, Lily!" James groaned, blushing slightly.

"Bloody hell, James!" Lily laughed. "Just say pussy! You're a teenage boy for Merlin's sake!"

"Fine." James grinned. "I love your pussy—I also love hearing you say it, but I'll elaborate on that after—I love how pink it is and how I'm the only one that gets the pleasure of seeing it. I love how it's warm and welcoming and how you spread your legs just for me. I love the little tuft of red hair just above it and how it's perfectly trimmed. And I love how it's always wet—"

"That's from you, James." Lily laughed.

"I know." He winked. "It's always wet once I pull off your knickers—which you have an excellent eye for, by the way. You have the sexiest underwear choices—and I love how my cock fits perfectly inside of your pussy. And I love the way you pull at my hair when I go down on you and try to push my face closer as if I could get any closer than I already am. And I love how your thighs squeeze my face as you reach your orgasm, and I love the way you taste."

"If you love the taste so much, then you should go down on me more often." Lily suggested with a grin.

"I'd love to." He winked. "As a matter of fact, I'll be honoured to just after I finish telling you all the things I love about you. And I love how you scream my name when you cum, it's so sexy, Lily." He let out a soft moan as he remembered it. "And I love the way you moan and the way your toes curl up when you cum and you clutch and scratch at my back. You're so sexy." He breathed. "And I love it when you curse. It drives me mad. It's just so, so…_sexy_!"

"I'll take note of that." Lily winked.

"And I love how you have a short temper and you try to stomp away from your problems. But you always come back to fix them in the end. And I love how you try to find the good in everyone, and most of the time you do! I love how you're passionate about everything you do, even homework! _Homework_, Lily! I love how you have your dreams and it seems like they're all aligned perfectly and you can just hold your hand out and reach it, just like that. I love how you love me. Even though I'm an arrogant, self centered toe rag and a complete arse, you still love me. And I love that about you! And I love _you_, Lily Evans. I love you so much and I just wish you'd see how perfect you are!" James finished, giving her a grin.

"Wow…" Lily breathed, looking deep into his eyes. "I love you too, James… Do you want me to give you a list too?"

"Not right now. I'll need it in writing so you can read it at our wedding." James winked.

"Planning ahead, are you? You haven't even proposed!"Lily laughed.

"All in good time, Lily. You are my dream." He whispered, kissing her softly. "And for now, I believe I promised I'd go down on you, didn't I?" He winked, sliding off her knickers. "Wet…As always, Evans." He grinned.

**Author's Note: I hope you liked it. I was just sitting in class today and thinking about Jily(As always) and I kept thinking about how James feels about Lily and her eyes. So I wrote this based off of what James would say if Lily ever asked why he loved her. Reviews would be excellent! Thanks for reading(:**


End file.
